A Turn in the Century
by wholocked12
Summary: Arthur is finally back from the dead, but things have changed. A lot of things. There is no more Camelot. The centuries have turned and the year is 2014. Follow Arthur and Merlin as they dive deep into adventure... and Mac and Cheese?
1. Prologue

** Hello Merlin fandom! I am a bit new to this fandom, however I have written fanfiction before which is a plus I suppose. This is a bit of a crack story, just for fun! I also might make it a Merthur story, so beware of that. I think that's all for now, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Merlin. *swipes away tear***

* * *

This was not how Arthur imagined his return.

He had imagined himself in his cloak and chain mail, rising out of the water with Excalibur held high above his head. His return to his kingdom would have people on their knees, praising him. He would sit down on his throne with Guinevere at his side and Merlin on his other side, placing his crown on his head.

Instead, it was rather embarrassing because he was naked... and drowning.

Naked and drowning whilst practically impaling himself on Excalibur.

Very majestic.

To make matters worse he was in the wrong era, which he had yet to figure out.

Once he had heaved himself out of the water, he lay there breathing his first breaths in a very long time. Not long after being in the sand, he heard a feminine scream. Leaping up at the clear distress, he looked at his surroundings and became distressed himself. The trees were mostly gone and there was a big black thing with fast pieces of armor flying down it.

"What sorcery is this?" he muttered to himself.

The scream came again and then a high pitched wail. He grabbed Excalibur and looked around. One of the pieces of armor had stopped on the black thing.

"There he is!" a woman screeched.

He whipped around to find the cause of the screaming and found a woman pointing at him. Looking back to the armor, he saw it open and two men step out of it. They came running toward him, so he did what he thought was right: he pointed his sword at them.

"I demand you to stop! I am the king of Camelot!" Arthur yelled as boldly as he could.

They paused and looked at him, slightly confused.

"Put down your weapon!" one of the men called back as they brought out their own odd looking 'weapons'.

"Never!" Arthur replied, charging his newly formed enemies while he was still, in fact, very naked. "For Camelot!"

The odd men seemed to expect this, however, and dodged easily, but not before putting something cold on his side. He heard a click and his body began to convulse and his consciousness faded before he hit the ground.

Merlin sat in his apartment after a long day's work. Being a paramedic was harder than people assumed. With his scrubs still on, Merlin collapsed into his plush armchair and flicked on the television.

Oh, how his life had went on and change since Camelot. The life and death of so many hung thick around him constantly.

Especially the death of one.

His best friend, the king of his beloved home land.

Merlin cleared his thoughts to present day as he rested on a news channel.

"... Naked man attacked police officers with a sword..."

Merlin laughed at the report of something so odd, but his laughter halted when they gave the location.

"... This man also claimed to be the king of Camelot. He is now in custody..."

That's all Merlin needed to know before he was out the door again.

"Oh, Arthur, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

**There it is! Was it okay? Should I keep going? Should it be Merthur? Reviews are very welcome! Have a great weekend!**

**P.S. To those of you who read my other stories, I am terribly sorry! I have had a visit from carnivorous plot bunnies!**

**Toodles**


	2. Chapter 1: Bail

**Guess what? I'm not dead! I am not suffering from any sort of illness, except, a sad case of lost muse. She, I think it's a she, left for vacation without informing me beforehand. When she came back she was a bit loopy, so apologies, not my best chapter. I hope it's alright!**

**P.S: It is now Merthur!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to buy Merlin. So, for now, I do not own it. *goes and sits in corner, all alone.***

* * *

Merlin weaved in and out of traffic, silently cursing as he hit every red light imaginable. Luckily the police station was only about fifteen minutes from his house, so he didn't have much time to fret over what happened to Arthur.

Or what would happen.

Merlin parked his red Mini Cooper on the side of the road and leapt out, locking it as he went. When he burst into the lobby, Merlin neglected to remember that he was still in his scrubs. The woman at the desk looked at him worriedly. Merlin gave a tiny smile and calmly walked the rest of the way over to the desk.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" the woman asked in a thick Irish accent.

"Hi, um, sorry, I'm really not sure how to say this. You know the man arrested today for public indecency?" Merlin stuttered, looking around.

"Yes," she replied, looking at him curiously.

"How much is bail?" Merlin asked quickly, staring intently at the counter the woman sat behind.

"About 600 pounds I believe. Why? Do you know this man?" she asked nosily.

"Yeah, friend of mine. Sort of. Am I allowed to pay the bail?"

"In cash, yes," she replied and started typing things into her computer. "Ah, here it is. Bail is 604 pounds even."

Merlin looked down at his wallet and let his eyes glow gold quickly. He pulled out the cash and set it on the desk. The lady looked relatively stunned that he had all the money before counting it.

With a nod she picked up the phone and spoke for a few seconds, "follow me," she said then standing up and walking down the little hall.

He followed the petite woman down five corridors and three locked doors. At long last, she led him into a small gray room.

Standing with a police officer behind him and handcuffs on his wrists was none other than Arthur Pendragon. He was in a dark blue prison outfit and half asleep, but other than that he looked no different from the last day that he saw him.

Without thinking, Merlin exclaimed, "Arthur!"

The counter lady and officer looked at him "Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

Slowly, the guard unlocked Arthur's cuffs and shoved him roughly at Merlin. He caught him just before the king collapsed.

"Is that it?" Merlin asked, holding up his half unconscious friend.

"After you each sign a paper, that is it," the receptionist replied, opening the door again.

"Right," Merlin said and wrapped Arthur's right arm around his neck. What had happened to him? Aside from being dead for over a thousand years...

Merlin dragged his dead weight friend through the corridors until they reached the front desk once again. All the while, Arthur kept murmuring things about his kingdom.

The lady disappeared under the desk and came up shuffling papers onto a clipboard.

"If you would just sign here," she muttered as she drew an x on the line that Merlin was to sign on.

He scribbled down his name on the line and then got ready to have Arthur sign it. The receptionist flipped to another page and drew another x.

"Arthur," Merlin coaxed. "Arthur. Come on, wake up. You need to sign this."

Arthur nodded groggily and took the pen out of his hand. He scratched down his name messily on the line and seemed to wake up a bit more.

"Have a nice night," she said and took the clipboard before turning her back to file it.

Slowly, the two made their way outside and to Merlin's car. By the time that they got there, Arthur was able to walk on his own.

"Mer-"

"Arthur, don't ask any question. I'll explain in a little while."

"You do know that I give the orders, right?" Arthur asked as he glanced all around him.

"Fine, yes. But right now I do," Merlin stated as they reached the car.

Merlin opened the passenger door and gestured for Arthur to get in.

"No."

"Yes."

"_No._"

They went on like that for a good few minutes before Arthur, being utterly exhausted, gave in. Wearily, he sat down in the odd contraption. Merlin grabbed a rope like thing and forced his arm through it before leaning over him and putting part of it into something else. Then Merlin shut what Arthur thought to be a door, leaving him by himself. Merlin then rounded to the other side and got in as well.

Being blunt, as per usual, Arthur asked, "what the hell is this?"

"This, old friend, is a car," Merlin said as he fired up the engine and pulled out of his parking space.

"Of course," Arthur said sarcastically. "I absolutely know what a car is."

"Thought so," Merlin looked over at Arthur and couldn't help but smile. It had been so long.

Arthur allowed himself a small smile in return and then went to look out his window. There were many of these car things moving around. Barely any trees stood anymore which brought a twinge of sadness to Arthur's heart. How long had it been?

Finally, they pulled up to Merlin's flat. Merlin got out quickly and went over to get Arthur out. They got up to the building and Merlin opened the building door for Arthur. To avoid disaster, Merlin decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Arthur followed closely behind, not saying anything. He had decided awhile ago that nothing in this new world would surprise him anymore.

They walked up one more flight of stairs before stopping at a door with three gold numbers on it. 221. Merlin got out a key and unlocked the door and swung it open. There was dark wood covering the floors and the walls were red. Arthur looked around in awe. Camelot symbols were everywhere. Merlin gestured to the couch and Arthur sat down on it heavily.

Merlin sat down across from him in a chair and looked at him "Ask me anything."

"What happened?" Arthur asked in barely a whisper.

"A thousand years happened," Merlin replied just as softly.

"No, that's impossible," Arthur muttered.

"I'll start at the beginning, shall I?" Merlin questioned, leaning forward.

~UuU~

It was one in the morning before everything was settled.

Arthur had died, Gwen had his son, remarried a king of some other kingdom, and all was well. The Pendragon name carried on for many years to come and Albion had flourished. Except for minor details here and there, that was it. Over a thousand years had passed. Merlin had given Arthur a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a white shirt which he neglected to wear.

Merlin had insisted that Arthur sleep in his bed, so there he was, attempting to sleep after learning all of that. His brain was in shock, but it didn't take more than five minutes for his body to sleep. Before sleep consumed his body, one question came to his head.

Why, no, _how _was Merlin still alive?

* * *

**There it is! How was it? Throwing your computer down the toilet because it was so bad? Petting your laptop for finding you such a great story… Never mind. We are going to pretend that didn't happen. Review! Please! I have a challenge for my reviewers, why is Merlin still alive? Not because he is immortal, though that is part of it as obvious by canon. One more thing, anyone see what I did there? You'll know what I mean if you found it.**

**P.S: I am not sure how bail actually works, so if I did it wrong and you know how it works, please correct me!**

**Tooldes! Happy Spring!**


End file.
